Unsaid Message Please Resend
by XbakatacoX
Summary: A submission to a fantastic event known as ChikaRiko Week.


"Morning Chika!" An all too familiar voice called, to the sleeping girl.

Chika jumped out of her bed in a panic when she realised that the voice was not her sister or mum, and definitely not her dad.

"You-chan! What are you doing here? Did mum let you in?" She asked, tripping over an empty cup.

"Yep, and don't worry, you're not going to be late, thanks to my clever thinking. I came extra early!" The blue eyes of You Watanabe shined as the morning rays flickered against the curtains, which were promptly opened.

As this occurred, Riko had just gotten ready and was briefly examining the scenery from her balcony, directly next to Chika's. She laughed as she saw Chika hurrying about for no reason. She felt happy seeing Chika.

She blushed and ducked down when a thought crossed her mind.

"Should I tell her? About the new song I wrote? Would she realise what it meant? Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. Chika, please go out with me, I've fallen in love with you."

She blushed a deep red. Before standing up again, she made sure Chika and You weren't in the room adjacent to her position.

Phew, they weren't. Riko was sure that her face would be topic for question.

Chika and You had gone downstairs, so Riko thought. She herself picked herself up off the cold concrete balcony and headed inside. Walking out of her room, she passed by the bathroom. Nope, she went inside the bathroom, catching a glance of herself in the mirror.

"Would she even want to hear my feelings?" She asked her reflection, closing her eyes for a moment.

In that moment she remembered some times where she felt happy. Of course, each time had Chika Takami in it, but she would never deny that Aqours had been something that brightened her life up in every aspect.

Back to reality, Riko walked downstairs and took one deep breath before entering the outside world.

And immediately choked on that breath because Chika was waiting right by her door.

"Ch-chika, you surprised me! M-Morning?"

"Ehehe, sorry to scare you, Riko-chan. I just thought I'd wait for you today. I'm always walking with You-chan, but today is your turn!" Chika proudly declared.

That blush again. Riko covered it quickly.

"Oh, thanks Chika. Uh, let's go then, shall we?!"

Thus begun the walk to school, which had become pleasant for Riko, who generally walked it alone. Today though, she felt glad, uneasy and just bubbly inside. Not like her, yet Riko didn't mind.

Days like this were treasured, especially after Riko came to realise what her heart wanted. She couldn't help but be a little jealous of You, who spent more time by Chika's side, but this didn't stop the budding feelings.

The morning went by with Chika and Riko greeting the members of Aqours before catching up with You. Classes went as expected.

Now it was lunch time and You and Riko were talking through the class work.

Suddenly You changes the subject.

"So did you finish that song you were working on?"

"Hmm? Which one? We aren't working on any songs right now, are we?" Riko asks the short haired friend.

Surely Riko would have been told if they were starting on a new song.

"Well, WE aren't, no, hehe~" You answers before skipping away gleefully.

"Wait, what did you- mean… She's gone."

Now Riko was confused, but noticed Chika by herself. She nabbed the opportunity to spend time with her.

"Hey Riko, guess it's just us two today, huh? Wonder where the others are." Chika greeted, poking a straw in her favourite drink, which needless to say, was mikan.

"Yeah, I guess so. Yoshiko is absent today and Ruby and Hanamaru are in the Library. Dia is doing student council duties and I think Mari is helping her or Kanan at the diving shop."

"It really is just us two then. Oh well, I don't mind spending time with you, R-Riko." Chika said with a smile only she could do.

Wait, was that… No, it couldn't have been a tinge of red in the cheeks?

"Yeah, I feel the same. Oh right, I actually wanted to tell you about a song I was working on."

"Aww, no fair, you were working on a song without telling us? Let me hear, I bet it's great!"

Blush.

"Okay, but just let me know if there's anything that should be changed." Riko said, pulling some papers out of her skirt pocket.

It was happening, a sudden boost of courage filled Riko's body.

She reads out a line of lyrics.

"Please remember the times we spent together, I will always cherish them."

Chika sat in silence on the opposite side of the table. She glances at the paper and then to Riko. And then back at the paper, and then to Riko.

Out of no where, from across the table she pushed one of her sweets into Riko's mouth.

"Bulahdelah?!" She sputters and covers her mouth.

"Chika, what are you doing?! I could have choked and died!" She then scolds, still enjoying the sweet nonetheless..

"Because it's sweet, right?"

"W-well of course it is. You made it yourself and your sweets are the best." Riko agrees.

"Sweet like your lyrics."

Did she just...?

"Well I can't be angry after the you just said that. Thanks for the sweet too…" Riko thanks with a short grin.

The rest of lunch was made talking about the rest of the song, with Chika enjoying the lines and suggested dance moves.

They did say goodbye for the final session of the day.

It was, funnily enough, music for Riko and Chika had sports. Track and field was Chika's speciality, she would say.

"Seeya later, Riko!"

"See you tomorrow, Chika!"

"Hopefully our test results come tomorrow!"

"See you later."

With the goodbyes done for the day, the three second years headed to their club activities, which was by far the best part of the day.

"Okay, Aqours! Let's do our best today too!" Chika told the nine girls.

They all put their hands together and chanted.

"Aqours! Sunshine!"

Smiles all around, they begun to practice. First up was some stretches, followed by some dance practice and then some singing. And finally they sung and danced at the same time. They were all enjoying this quite a lot, Chika knew that one day… Aqours would shine brighter then anything.

Through thick and thin… Right?

They'd always be together… Right?

"Alright, that'll do for today. Well done Aqours, you did really well." Dia said, noticing that the sun was beginning to set.

"Nice job!" Mari said we with a spin, using her unique English.

The nine girls looked to their leader.

"Right, okay guys, good job today! Let's make sure we practice hard tomorrow as well. Have a good night!" She says with a grin.

*ba bump*

"Every time…" Riko's heart skips a beat.

That darn Chika, messing with the poor girls heart. Well, not that Riko minded. Not one bit.

Smiles and waves were shared amongst the nine idols before they departed for the evening.

Now it was Chika, You and a mildly lovestruck Riko, walking side by side, down the sunlit beach path.

And finally, You had to part ways.

"Seeya later, Riko, Chika! Talk tomorrow! Yousoro~"

"Oh hang on, I nearly forgot." You turns back to Riko.

"Want to come over to my place today? I wanted to talk about some costumes with you. They are supposed to look urban, and since you lived in Tokyo, I figured you'd be the girl to ask."

"O-oh…" Riko answers.

"Yeah I know it's short notice, we can do it tomorrow or something if you'd like."

Riko nods her head.

"I don't mind at all, better to do it when you remember, instead of putting it off." She answers

You smiles and they head off in the direction of You's house.

Chika walked to her own, with a smile on her face.

Never a dull moment.

She arrives at her house and bursts into the door.

"I'm home! Oh hey Shitake, being a good boy?" She greets the ball of hair, who could hardly see out of his eyes.

"Ruff!"

"Where's sis and mum?" She asks.

"Ruff, ruff!" Shitake ignores her and rolls over.

"Fine, I'll find them myself."

She peers outside, finding her sister and mum both doing garden work.

"Perfect, just the daughter I was looking for. Come help me with the vegetables, we're making a pot meal today."

And that's how Chika's we evening went, cleaning the garden, preparing food. Geez, busy busy.

Riko however, was having a much calmer late afternoon, until You HAD to bring it up…

"So, Riko~" She begun, with a smirk.

Oh boy.

"When are you going to ask Chika out?"

Riko trips on an empty box.

"W-what do you mean, ask her out?!" She says in a fluster.

You laughs.

"Riko, it's so obvious, you know? Even SHE could figure it out."

"Is it that obvious?! I mean- I don't know what you are talking about." Riko responds, now deep red.

"B-besides… I, um, thought you liked her…?"

You looks out the window.

"Yeah…" She begun.

"I did like her. But I moved on eventually. I do regret not telling her, you know? Even if she was going to reject me, it would have been nice to say it. It's okay though."

Maybe that was what Riko needed? A little boost of courage from one of her closest friends.

"Thanks, You-chan." Riko smiles.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I found someone else!"

Riko's eyes widen in surprise.

"No way, who?"

"Well it's Yos- Hey it's none of your business!" Now it was You's turn to blush and flap her arms about.

Oh to be young in love. A maidens heart.

The rest of the evening was made by cutting numerous fabrics, testing out some duet parts for songs, eating a rather delicious home cooked meal and finally they were laying down on their futons.

Oh, and yes, this was one of those famous 'sleepovers'.

It took some time to fall asleep, the two of them were talking quietly, making sure the rest of the house didn't wake up. Eventually they both drifted into a soothing slumber.

And as did Chika.

*bzzt, bzzt*

"Hmm…?"

*BZZT, BZZT*

Riko was awoken by her cell phone, which was rarely used, since all of her friends lived close together. The only time it would be used was for an emergency.

She jolts up and answers it quickly, You waking up also.

"*cough, cough* Riko! Please send help! There's a f- *cough* Fire! I can't move my leg, something fell on it. I've called the fire brigade and I don't know where mum and my sisters are! Help!"

Riko's face at that exact moment. So cold, so fearful and worried…

She bolted out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, not even changing or putting shoes on.

"Riko?! What's going on?" You called behind her, struggling to keep up.

She didn't respond, she was too busy praying to anyone that would listen.

"Please, don't let her get hurt!"

She ran and ran, ignoring the pain building up in her chest and wiping the tears that had formed.

She hadn't even hung up the phone left on the futon.

It felt far too long before the view in front of her was the inn. Embers flew through the air, thick black smoke expanded into the air

The building was ablaze.

Remarkably, Riko's apartment was completely fine, probably due to the short distance between the two buildings, and the new fire retardant material in the walls.

She stood a distance away, panting and holding her chest. She scanned the environment and searched for…

"Chika!" She screamed, running to the side of her dear friend, who was laying by the other side of the road.

And thank god that her family was there too, blackened a bit and slightly injured, but yes, they were all safe.

"C-Chika?! I… What happened?!" You calls, her hand covering her mouth.

"Some idiot lit a fire, that's what!" Chika's father, quite a bulky and rough man answers.

"Who would do such a thing?!" You asks, shaking her own tears away.

Riko was being silent, simply grasping Chika's hand and once again praying to anyone who was listening. This time it was a pray of gratitude.

"I'm *cough, cough, cough* I'm okay." Chika faintly smiles.

It was clear that she had been injured. Her leg was bandaged by a neighbour.

"Riko, there you are!" Riko's mother calls, hurrying over to her crying daughter.

"I've never been more thankful to have you at a friends house… You're both safe?" She asks, temporarily putting her phone down.

"Yes, we're both safe, mother. I'm so glad you're alright too!"

The ambulance and fire brigade arrived simultaneously, quickly making thier way around to check on those who were injured. Meanwhile, the fire was gradually being dulled and extinguished.

Everything was a blur, Riko couldn't pay any attention to what was happening and her usually calm demeanour was broken. Chika asks her to go in the ambulance with her, she would have been alone. Her family went in the other ambulance and You was about to join her friends when Chika spoke up.

"Oh no, Shittake!"

"I'll go find him!" You says with a nod.

Riko could only watch as her friend breathed through a mask and her dear home disappeared from view.

She turns to Chika again, who had her eyes closed.

"It'll be okay, Chika. I know it will!"

"Chika? Chika, are you okay?!" Riko frantically asks again when she doesn't get a response.

…

…

"So they'll let you out today?" You asks, handing Chika an orange.

"Yep! They'll let me out in an hour or so, they just need to fill in some forms for me to do." Chika replied, pulling the orange peel apart.

"That's good! Um... Where are you going to go?" You tilts her head downwards.

"Hokkaido…"

You jolts her head upwards.

"What?! Why so far away?"

"Well, it's where dad's house is. He suggested it as soon as he came into the room yesterday. He says it's safe up there and we need to get away from whoever lit the fire… He says people know us here. He's worried about someone who could hold a grudge…" The orange hair of Chika slumps over her face.

Riko appears in the room.

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that?" She asks with a glare.

"Riko, no, it's not-"

"Then don't leave. Stay here. You can stay with me, take me room, I don't care, just please… Don't leave…" Riko interjects, trying to hold back tears.

"We nearly lost you, you've been in hospital, in a coma for three days! I can't… Chika I don't want to lose you…" She goes on, tears falling down her cheeks.

…

Nothing could be said to Chika's dad, there was no choice in this decision.

Chika…

Was leaving.

She had the day to say goodbye, what little she had left was being taken to Hokkaido by the end of the day and that was when she had to say her final goodbyes.

Chika and Riko were sitting on edge of the beach, looking towards the blue ocean.

"It's funny… It doesn't seem that long ago that we met, does it, Chika?" Riko reminiscences.

"Yeah… And I'm really glad we met too. If it wasn't because of you, I think my life might have been a lot more boring. You really made me happy!" Chika responds, with a half fake smile.

"Riko, I want to give you this."

She opens her hand and reaches out to Riko.

"Huh? A cell phone? But why?" Riko asks in puzzlement.

"It's for us. I've got this one too." Chika shows a matching green cell phone.

"It's got room for just one number, and I already put yours in it. Mine is in yours as well."

Riko was slightly confused.

"I want us to keep talking, using these. I know we could just text normally and stuff, but I want us to continue this special bond. I want us to be close, even though we are far apart." Chika explains.

Riko nods.

"I get it. Of course I'll text you. Of course I'll call you, every single day!"

*beep, beep*

A car horn beeped behind them.

"Looks like my ride is ready… I'm glad we had that party, Hehe. It was a lot of fun. It'll be so good to come back here in the future. I wonder how much we'll all change?" Chika stands up and dusts her skirt off.

"Wait!" Riko calls, grasping Chika's hand.

"This is my last chance… I'll never be able to tell her in person if I don't do it now… But… I don't want to? I can't put her through even more trouble…"

And so… She gave up. This moment was her final chance to tell Chika her feelings, and she was going to let it go. Let Chika go… She had finally gathered the courage to say it, and yet, she remained quiet.

"I'll miss you." She finally forms a sentence without choking.

"I'll miss you too, Riko! When we're older, do you think we'll be together?" Chika asks, with the sun sparkling against the blue ocean.

Her blue eyes were absolutely beautiful in this scene, her hair blew softly with the faint breeze.

She looked to Riko for a response.

"I would love that, Chika-chan."

Oops, that slipped out.

"You know what, Riko? I'm going to do something that I've been thinking for a while, but I thought I shouldn't." Chika says. She smiled again finally.

Riko didn't get the chance to even think of a response because Chika pretty much fell onto Riko's chest. She wrapped her arms around the neck of the slender red head and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sick of holding my feelings back, you know? I missed my chance so many times so… I'm not losing it again. Riko, I want to stay with you. Like girlfriend and boyfriend, but two girls. I love you so much! More then a friend too."

Riko turned crimson, her whole body tingled. She didn't stay quiet, instantly responding.

"Be with me. Be with me always, love. I love you too and I… I don't want you anywhere but in my arms. I want to hold you, kiss you and… Y-Yeah…"

They kissed. They kissed like tomorrow was the end of the world.

After a few minutes of cutesy kissing, they held hands and admired the sunset.

"Hey…" They said in synchrony.

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

And so begun the relationship that no distance, short or long, could possibly break.

They texted.

The called each other.

Every.

Single.

Day.


End file.
